Bloodied Roses
by MustardGal
Summary: In the world of Vampires, there is a war that the Vampire Hunters are expecting...a war that will involve Zero, Yuki, and Kaname Kuran, the pureblood Vampire... but what is the cost of the war... who will turn on each other? discontinued for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Bloodied Roses, Prologue **

**A/N: This is my first Vampire Knights story, which I am very excited about! Please enjoy! And this is the prologue, so it'll be a little short…**

Xxx

A footstep sounded through the hall, startling the young girl awake. She opened her eyes wide as she heard the footsteps walk closer to her bed and moved them slightly to see what was coming to her. She blinked and breathed in relief as she saw the tall frame of a sullen looking person staring down at her. "Zero," she said lightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Just…" He shrugged and walked over to the window. He put a hand on the curtains and gripped tightly at them. "I just… I just had a nightmare, really. That's all." He turned back to her. "Yuki, I dreamed…" he started to whisper, and then shook his head. He turned back to the window and flung open the curtains, bright sunlight seeping through.

Yuki sat up and put her feet on the floor, throwing the covers away. "Zero… it was just a dream," she said, looking at him with a light smile.

Zero grunted. "And you're late for class, at that."

Yuki's eyes opened wide and she gave a light yell. She sat up and ran over to the window, shoving Zero out of the way. "Why didn't you tell me sooner!?" she asked as she pushed him out of the room. She didn't give him time to answer and shut the door. She heard him slump against the wall, waiting for her.

Yuki sighed sadly, realizing that Zero was going to be in a grumpy mood all day. How many nightmares did this make? She'd lost count. This wasn't the first time… she thought it had been of his past. The past that she didn't really know about and probably never would, the way Zero kept getting more distant and distant.

He had arrived here around four years ago, covered in blood and mute for awhile. She had bathed the blood of his neck, his chest, asking questions about whatever she could do for him. He had been so quiet for the first day… week he had been there, she had been afraid he was mute. Yuki felt like he needed protecting and taken care of, and slowly, she began to break through Zero's barrier. The one time where she had washed his clothes that had been strewn about in the room and folded them nice and neat for him, he had said thank you from where he was slumping against the bed, just watching her do the work. Though she felt his eyes on her, every time she had looked at him, his eyes were distant and sorrowful.

When he had said thank you in a light voice, she had turned with a surprised look on her face. "You're welcome," she had said and stood there, not quite knowing what else to say. Just then she had heard the dinner bell rang, and she turned to him and smiled brightly. "There's dinner! It's going to be a mix of delicious things tonight! There'll be potatoes, salad, meat… anything you can think of," she ended with a small smile.

Zero didn't respond and kept looking at the floor at her feet.

She gave a little sigh and walked up to him. She reached out her hand and gave another smile. "Come on!" He looked surprisingly up to her, a confused look on his face. "You're going to have to eat, no matter what, Zero." His eyes seemed to cloud over and he gave a barely seen nod and took a light hold of her hand.

And, of course, _now_ he spoke more. "Yuki, if you don't hurry we'll be stuck with supplementary classes till the end of the week," she heard him grumble through the door.

"If you're so worried about that, why don't _you_ just go?" She shouted as she buttoned her shirt. Now things had greatly changed about Zero that she would never forget. Things that changed his life… as well as hers.

"Somebody has to make sure you don't fall asleep on the way over," Zero replied in a dull voice.

"Shut up," Yuki lightly said. She pulled on her socks and then her shoes, not bothering to tie them up properly. She stomped over to the door and yanked it open, walking briskly passed Zero, knowing he would follow after her.

He followed slowly after her, putting his hands in his pockets and watching her with a slightly bemused look on his face. He slowly stopped walking and placed a hand over his heart, feeling it beat harshly. Suddenly feeling sick to his stomach, he slouched over to the wall and held his stomach, trying his best to not alert Yuki. He held his stomach till his knuckles turned white, the pain slowly subsiding, though it mostly felt the same to him. He looked up through blurry eyes to find that Yuki had indeed not notice that he had stayed behind, and he collapsed against the wall, breathing harshly. "Dammit," he cursed as he tried to catch his breath. He looked up to glare at the accursed Night dorm across the yard, feeling the invisible eyes beat down on him. He turned away and clenched the wall, willing himself to get up.

He knew what was happening to him, once again. He had been turned into a Vampire by the beast that had killed his family… a Pureblood Vamipre. It had been a long, slow process that had changed him to the lowest level of Vampires. He was at risk of losing himself to the Vampire side… the Vampire side of him that called out for more than just blood tablets… the Vampire inside him thirsted for blood. Real blood that he couldn't get a hold of… except for Yuki's. He shook his head. He had vowed that he would never do that again.

But he would never let Yuki give up her blood to _that_ Vampire…

…Kaname Kuran.

Xxx

"How long are the Vampires going to live here?" the husky voice of Toga Yagari droned out from where he was standing in the dark room.

"However long the peace remains still," Headmaster Cross replied back in a lively voice. "I believe that the world of Vampires and humans…"

"Don't give me your pacifism crap," spat Toga. He rested his hands on the handle of his gun. "There's going to be another war, and you know it."

Headmaster Cross sighed. "Wars can be stopped. The Pureblood Vampire, Kaname Kuran, believes in living peacefully."

"Vampires are Vampires," Toga replied angrily, "They will never stop being bloodsuckers. It's time someone took those bastards out. More Vampire Hunters…"

"The Vampire Hunters are slowing dying out," Headmaster Cross said quietly. "The Kiryu clan is an example. As the Vampires live peacefully with the humans, no worry about Level E Vampires will be around. It'll be a peaceful world…"

"… That sounds too good to be possible," Toga growled. "You need to face realization. The Kiryu clan was killed by Vampires… now what do you suggest to do about the person that did that? And they also created a Level E Vampire from that incident. Who knows? They're probably planning to brew Level E's for an army."

"That is almost impossible, as the Pureblood Vampires are only succeeded by Kaname Kuran and two other Vampires… and only they can turn humans into Vampires."

"The Vampires will not live nicely by us… once more Pureblood Vampires are born, eventually a war will start out. Vampire against human," sighed Toga Yagari, accomplished Vampire Hunter. He stood up and headed for the door. "Just make sure you watch your back."

"What's to watch, when all I want is peace?" Headmaster Cross smiled a forced smile at him. Toga grunted and headed out the door, slamming it loudly behind him.

Headmaster Cross shrugged and smiled joyfully this time. He lifted his arms in the air. "Yukiiiiii! Zeroooo!" he yelled in a singsong voice. "Dinner is getting cold!" He listened for the sound of footsteps but heard none. "Yuki? Zero?" He said as he walked forward to the hall. He peered out and yelled again, "Where areee you!?"

Xxx

Yuki sat against the railing, ignoring the calls from the Headmaster. She was staring at the Night dorm, lost in thought. The Vampires that were in the dorm were now in the school, and she had just finished her rounds for making sure no Day class students were still out. She was about to go in but stopped as she saw a dark form in the shadows down on the ground. She leaned over the railing and frowned, starting to lift herself over the railing.

"Yuki," the light voice of Zero came beside her. "Where are you going?"

"I saw a form down there…" she said. "I guess a Day student got out."

Zero peered down and gave a growl. "Why is he here?"

"Who is it?"

"It's my master, Toga Yagari. I thought he had left on another hunt," Zero sighed.

"Let's go," Yuki shrugged and jumped down to the ground. Zero jumped after her and landed lightly beside her in a crouched position.

"Zero," Toga said as he walked out of the shadows. "And the Headmaster's adopted daughter, Yuki…"

"What are you doing here?" Zero asked him impatiently.

"Just warning the Headmaster of what is to come… eventually…" Toga shrugged. He looked at Zero and Yuki strangely. "There is a fate that both of you hold… and it is all determined on what side you are on."

"What side?" Yuki asked in a wavering voice.

Toga grinned wryly and cocked his head slightly to one side. "You should know the answer to that one, Yuki Cross." His eyes flickered onto Zero. "Being the Vampire that you now are… what side will you choose?"

"Master…" Zero murmured slowly, not quite sure what to say.

"Think about it," Toga said and turned away into the darkness. They both stared at where his form had been and said nothing.

"To answer his question," Yuki said slowly, "I would choose both, because I believe that it will work that way."

_Life doesn't work like that_, Zero thought. "We'll see…" Zero said in a low voice, "When that time comes."

"YUKKKKI! ZERRRO! WHEREEEE AREE YOU!!?"

"Oh. Right. The Headmaster said he would make us dinner and for us not to be late, no matter what," Yuki said, remembering. She headed off in the direction where the voice had come from.

Zero followed slowly after her, hands in pockets. _The time will eventually come… the time that all Vampires shall die… _he shook his head at his venomous thoughts, not being able to change his mind on the outlook on Vampires, even though he was one himself, and he didn't know anyway at all to change it.

**Let's see how this goes, shall we? Anyways, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ooooh man, sorry it's so late**. **But thank you to those who read and reviewed this :)**

Yuki sighed as she stared at the teacher writing up nonsense on the chalkboard. Once again, she was nodding off to sleep, knowing that she needed it badly. Yuki blinked and pinched the inside of her cheek hard, making herself grimace to stay awake. Her friend Yori was looking sadly at Yuki, then turned back to watch what was getting written on the board. Yori wrote down a few notes and turned back to Yuki.

"You should really start taking notes… It's going to get harder," she whispered. "You need to get more prepared and pay attention." She turned her eyes back on the teacher and wrote a small note down. She glanced quickly back at Yuki and sighed. Yuki's eyes were closed, and she was leaning backwards on her chair, softly breathing. Yori shook her head, deciding not to wake her up. She really needed to pay more attention…

Later on that evening, Yuki piled out of classroom. She headed sluggishly toward the Night dorm, knowing that her job would once again have to be done. Zero had already gone, not having had to take the supplementary classes amazingly. He had headed quickly away from her, white faced and a harsh look on his face. Yuki was sure that once again the job would have to be done by just herself.

She growled at the Day class students silently as she walked pass them. "All right, calm down!" she called as she lifted her arms. "The Night class has to get through!" She grimaced as the fangirl screams reached her ears, and she turned to watch the gate get open. After around five minutes, the gates had still not opened. She stared at it curiously, wondering why they were late.

"They aren't coming!" one girl pouted.

"Maybe we should go check on them!" another one squealed.

"No!" Yuki yelled. She glared at the girls. "Go back to your dorms! Obviously the Night class doesn't have classes today!"

The girls ignored her and kept pressing closer to the gates.

Where is Zero when I need him? Yuki thought sullenly. She took out her whistle and was about to blow, but was stopped by a big boom that shook the ground. She and all the girls were all sent to their feet. Yuki looked up worriedly to the Night dorm. "What the…?" She stood up quickly and held up her hands. "Back to your dorms, NOW!" she commanded, and for the first time ever, they obeyed her.

She turned back to the gates as the last of the girls headed back, and ran to them. She started to climb up, but a hand on her wrist stopped her. Zero held her wrist sternly, a dangerous look in his eyes. "Yuki…"

"What happened?" Yuki asked worriedly. "There was an explosion and the ground shook…" She jumped back down and nervously put her brown hair behind her ears.

"I think a revolt against the Vampires has finally begun," Zero said calmly. "My master is over there right now, probably." His eyes flicked to the Night dorm, which was now on fire.

"But the Vampires…! They haven't done anything!" Yuki said angrily and started to climb the gate again. "Why did they attack the students!?"

"Because that's where they're weakest," Zero said, once again grabbing her wrist. "It's not safe."

Yuki yanked her hand away. "I don't care," she said. "The Headmaster will try to stop this…"

"I really don't think the Vampires need our help," Zero tried once again at convincing her. "They're well capable of defending themselves."

Yuki jumped over to the other side, ignoring him. She heard Zero sigh and climb the bars to follow after her. She raced over the dark green grass to stand before the burning dorm. She strained to listen for sounds of any kind beside the snapping pop of the fire. Zero ran up beside her, a sick look on his face.

"Yuki… we should go find the Headmaster," Zero said quietly. "We can barely do anything here."

"You just don't want to help!" Yuki sighed. "This is bad… why do the Vampire Hunters hate them so much!?"

"Because…" a voice sighed behind them. "We are bloodsuckers, no matter how kind or how we look…"

Yuki's eyes brightened and she turned around to greet who was standing there. "Kaname-sama…"

Kaname looked slowly between Yuki and Zero, his red eyes gleaming even more powerfully in the light of the bright fire. "You shouldn't have come here."

"We wanted…"

"Where's the Headmaster?" Zero interrupted Yuki. He took a few steps in front of Yuki, glaring harshly at Kaname.

"He's discussing the situation with the Vampire Hunters," Hanabusa Aido said as he walked beside Kaname. He crossed his arms sternly. "The attack by the Hunters will be stopped as soon as possible."

Yuki looked at Aido, noticing that his usually happy features was changed to a dark look and a frown. She looked back at Kaname. "What will happen now?" she asked quietly.

Just then Headmaster Cross appeared beside them, out of breath and an angry look on his face. He looked at Kaname. "Send all the Vampires to my office at once. The Hunters have left by now, as they were just a group of young Hunters obviously not knowing who they were up against." He put a hand on his hip and his other stroked the fur that hung around his shoulder. He turned surprised to see Yuki and Zero there. "Why are you here? Anyways…" he answered before they could say anything, "go back to the dorm and make sure all the Day students are accounted for. Meet back in the office when you're done."

"Um…" Yuki didn't want to leave, but once again Zero took her by the wrist and dragged her away, and her vision of Kaname slowly faded as the trees blocked her view. She sighed and scratched her red cheeks, knowing once again that she had blushed before Kaname unwillingly.

Xxx

"The Vampires will be sent back to their homes," Headmaster Cross sighed and took off his glasses and started cleaning them with his jacket, "as we have no place for the Vampires to be here." He stuck his cleaner glasses back on and looked at Kaname, Yuki, and Zero who stood in the room. "The Vampires are all accounted for?"

"Yes," Kaname said. "I'll tell them to head home…" he started to head for the door.

"Kaname. Wait a second," the Headmaster said. Kaname stopped and glanced back over his shoulder. "I want you to take Zero with you. And Yuki."

Yuki gasped, and Zero's eyes opened wide in alarm. He glared angrily at the Headmaster and walked up to him. "Why?"

"News does spread quickly through the Vampire Hunters, Zero. They will know of what has happened to you. Just because you were a former human," the Headmaster's voice dropped low, "does not mean that they will not kill you, too."

Kaname walked back to the desk. "The Vampires will not listen kindly to what you just said," he told the Headmaster sternly. His gaze flickered over to Yuki, who was at a loss of what to say.

"The cover story will be that I want them to report to me anything that they detect, which will also be their job," Headmaster sighed. "This event is unfortunate… as they won't be able to see their Daddy…"

Zero marched out of the room. "When do we leave?"

Kaname followed him to go talk to the other Vampires, leaving Yuki and the Headmaster alone. Yuki turned to him and frowned. "Is this really a smart idea?"

"Probably not the smartest," the Headmaster shrugged, "but it should work."

"You _know_ how Zero gets!" Yuki said, crossing her arms. "He'll be terrible around the Vampires…"

"Are you speaking for Zero, or for Zero and yourself?" the Headmaster sighed. "This'll teach Zero how to work around Vampires… he needs to get used to it, sooner or later."

"But there is a thing as too soon," Yuki whispered. She walked out of the office, heading to her room. Her light footsteps slowly bounced off the walls, the only sound she could hear. She opened the door to her room and sighed heavily. _It's been a long day…_ she thought tiredly. She sloshed over to her bed and flopped down, noticing that Yori wasn't in the room. She had probably been caught through the flow of the fangirls and was currently with them…

"Are you tired, Yuki?" a light voice came from her window.

Yuki shot up and glanced worriedly at the window sill, recognizing the voice of Kaname. Indeed, he was sitting on the sill, the window open and a light breeze was blowing in. He turned his head to her and leaned back against the sill.

"Kaname-sama!" Yuki lightly said. "Um… what… what are you doing here?" she finished, having gathered up her courage.

"I just came to check on the one who I care about," Kaname replied coolly, not missing the red blush lightly appearing on Yuki's already flushed cheeks. "You don't have to go. The Headmaster will understand if you stay behind."

Yuki shook her head and laughed nervously. "I can't get out of it, or Zero wouldn't be able to handle it by himself," she scratched her head and looked down at her feet, once again noticing an awkward silence appearing. "Um… I'm sorry… about what happened to the Night dorm, I mean…"

Kaname gave her his silent gaze, and then replied softly, "Why are you apologizing? It wasn't your fault…"

_Just trying to be polite, that's all, _Yuki thought, but kept silent.

Kaname turned to look outside at the night sky once more. "I sense something… something sinister. The air between the Hunters and Vampires has thickened. What the Hunters did tonight was nothing but the beginning of small revolts. They will not stop until each and every one of us Vampires are dead." He turned his gaze on Yuki. "You know this, yet you refuse to believe it."

"I just don't understand it," Yuki replied hesitantly. "Why can't they just live together? There are bad and good Vampires, but there are also good and bad Vampires…"

"…But the humans think that since they were first, they feel that we Vampires can't compare to them," Kaname finished for her. "It's an endless battle, and a battle will always have an end that we will not expect…"

Yuki shook her head. "Why did you come here, Kaname?" she said, changing the subject.

Kaname didn't reply, but stood up instead. "Go to sleep, Yuki," he said softly, and Yuki felt a wave of tiredness wash over her. She slumped over on her side, fast asleep by the controlling sound in his voice.

Kaname walked over and picked her slowly up and laid her on the bed and spread the top cover across her. He stopped to gaze at the sleeping form and he ran a slim hand through her bangs. "The battle will not be easy…" he whispered, "and I don't want anything to happen to you…" He straightened and turned toward the window, soon enveloped by the darkness and shadow, back down to his own.

**I have the fleeting feeling that it's a tad OOC with Kaname, but he has to have some feelings, right?**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

The revolt against the Vampires didn't stop. It kept on coming. The guns specially meant to kill Vampires kept being heard throughout the day, the Day students quietly hiding in the dorms, afraid of the massacre going on outside. The Hunters had begun to take refuge in the Day dorms, killing what little Vampires remained behind.

Some Vampires had fled, and Kaname had been one of them. Being a Pureblood, he was the one Vampire that was needed to be kept alive. Hanabusa Aido, Akatsuki Kain, Senri Shiki, Souen Rika, Tohya Rima, Takuma Ichijou, and Seiren… all stayed with him. Zero followed them against his wishes, with Yuki at his side.

Zero, the lowest of Vampires there, had his name included on what Vampires to kill. The revolution against the Vampires was being led by his twin brother, Ichiru.

The final confrontation between them was coming.

Zero could feel it.

Xxx

Yuki stretched out her arms after having setting down her bag. They had been traveling for several days at a brisk pace by car and foot, heading to the headquarters of the Vampires. She didn't know what to expect when she reached there, being the only human around.

It wasn't before long that they reached an old house out in the middle of a forest, where the whole base was. The Vampires all headed in, greeted by their parents and nobles. Their glares rested on Yuki and Zero, who knew they did not approve of them being there.

"Headmaster Cross informed us that you were coming," one of them said. "I'm glad to see you made it safely here, Kaname-sama."

"We were able to escape, though some were not," Kaname shook his head. "The Vampire Hunters must've gathered secretly. I never ruled that this revolution against us would happen, but I didn't think it would happen right now."

"This Zero Kiryuu was once a Vampire Hunter," a Vampire said. "Tell me, Kiryuu, did you know anything of this?"

"I've lost contact with the Vampire Hunters ever since I was brought to the Headmaster's place," Zero said sternly, lowering his voice. "But I would've seen this coming."

"So you're saying we asked for it?" Akatsuki Kain said, sitting down and crossing his arms. "We have sought peace all this time. They had no reason."

"The last of the Hunter clans have gathered. They have decided to end this, no matter what," Zero crossed his arms, mimicking Kain. "This was to be expected and you must be prepared."

"I don't trust you, Kiryuu Zero," one of the nobles said, "I want you and the human to leave. You have no rights in the affairs of Vampires."

Yuki began to protest, but was cut off by Kaname.

"Zero Kiryuu is being hunted as the rest of us," Kaname murmured. "He is to stay here with us, Yuki included. Now go and prepare for a meeting. I shall take these two to their rooms."

Kaname headed to a door and opened it, revealing a set of stairs that headed down into a dark chasm below. "Never has a human seen this before, Yuki." He whispered as he walked down with her. "This is a place that has many underground halls and rooms, this house passed down for generations. It is used as a safe house and a meeting place."

Yuki ran her hand across the wall. "I can't help feel that this is the last time I'll see this place."

Kaname smiled sadly down at her. "That may be a good sign," he said, but he sighed. "But it can also mean pain."

They reached the bottom of the stairs, a few torches hanging on the walls showing them the different paths. Kaname chose the left path, passing doors and cobwebs. "We'll stay here until the revolts die out, but how long that it is going to be is unpredictable."

He stopped in front of a door and opened it, showing a room that contained a bed and a desk. "There are many rooms like this here… long has it been since a Vampire stayed in here, not since the wars hundreds of years ago. Zero, this is your room."

Zero walked in, dropping his belongings on the bed.

"I trust that you'll stay here for the time being," Kaname said. "You are not to go anywhere unless I or any other Vampire from the school are present. That goes for Yuki too, except you must have Zero or myself around. Even here," Kaname shook his head, "there are Vampires that have anger against humans."

"And obviously there are humans that have anger against the Vampires," Zero said.

"That is why they are the same," Kaname said. "Look at yourself, Zero. There are not many differences between the two. There are emotions that are constantly at war." He started to close the door. "Get some sleep, Zero-kun."

"Yuki, your room is right across his," Kaname said. "I must leave now. I trust you'll adjust to your new room."

"Thank you, Kaname-sama," Yuki did a quick bow and headed into her room, grabbing the torch beside the door.

Kaname headed back to the first floor, knowing of what was to come and how he must prevent it.

Xxx

Zero needed to escape. He needed to get out of here… but how?

He looked around to find what he had: A desk. It couldn't do anything. No windows. A bed. He sighed and sat down on his bed, knowing he was stuck. The Hunters would win… that's what he was feeling. The Vampires reign was at an end. Once the vampires died out, the Hunters would be no more and they would go back to their normal lives.

He still couldn't see that the Vampires could have human feelings, unless they were a human beforehand. But he was the only one and he was getting closer and closer to falling into darkness.

He had to get out of here in order to survive. He knew the hunters – it was a lie that they would kill him. He knew Ichiro would stop at nothing to rid of the Vampires and he also knew that Ichiro would accept him back, even as a vampire. The darkness was going to plague him soon and the hunters would be able to vanquish it, in other words, kill him.

Besides, it would be for Yuki. If she stayed here, she would perish with the Vampires. He needed to get with the Hunters to rescue her so when he fell to the darkness, she would be out of the Vampires grasp and be safe from him.

A growl came from his throat as he thought angrily of Kaname. He knew it was jealous and just pure hatred that was creeping up against him. Long has he harbored it against Kaname. This pacifism that the Headmaster Cross thought of was never going to happen. The Vampires will slowly die out, Kaname included. This world will never have Vampires again.

Now, he just needed to meet Ichiru.

Xxx

Yuki glanced uneasily at the mirror on the top of the only desk in the room. It was broken and she found herself staring at multiples of her. She ran a hand across the broken glass, making sure that she wouldn't run her hand over the sharp places. She rubbed the dust off and stared into the mirror. She shook her head, wondering about the history about the mirror.

She turned to the bed, which had clean pure white sheets on it. She set her bag down on the bed and began unpacking it, feeling that she would be staying there for several weeks. She had almost nothing to do in this room except sit. Having no windows made it dark and the flames from the torch were slowing dying out. Time could easily be lost in here. She rubbed her hands against the heat and then noticed a box that was partly out from under the bed. Getting down on her knees she pulled the box out, coughing against the dust that had risen.

She opened the box, peering inside. Several books were in it and as she opened them, she noticed that it was in a language she didn't know. She then picked up a leather bound book and opened it, guessing that it was probably over fifty years old, or even a hundred. The pages were wrinkly and it was in her language. She read the first page, coming to the conclusion that it was a journal.

The journal belonged to a Kuran Juri, which made Yuki gasp. Who was it that was related to Kaname? She turned the page, then another. The woman who wrote the journal was describing a war that had lasted for centuries, and it was close at an end where Vampires and Humans could coexist.

She read the last few sentences aloud, "'this is the last time that I will be spending in this dreaded room. The war is over, and here I rest the rose that I received from … as he journeyed out. Long have I wished the war over and finally I will leave, this journal to be kept here.'"

She looked through the remaining pages pages until she came to the last page, which had a pressed rose in the middle. She brought the book to her nose and sniffed the rose, expecting no fragrance, but she could've sworn that she smelled the sweet smell of the rose. She huddled down against the bed, hugging the journal close to her chest, enveloped in the smell of roses… the dark of night slowly calling her in… her eyes closed and she fell into a deep slumber.

**I don't know how many chapters there are going to be, but we'll see. I'm planning on this just to be a short story. And sad. **

**Just to warn you out there reading that this story differs greatly from the actual story. Yuki is not related to Kaname and the whole Rido and ancestor for Kaname doesn't happen, either. This whole story was planned before then!**

**Anyways… sorry about the long wait for the update. I think I just got back in writing mode. Thank you for your reviews :) **


End file.
